List of Hidden Object Locations
The following is a list of currently available Hidden Object Locations in the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. As of August 2017, there are now 39 Hidden Object Locations available to play. These Locations are interspersed among the game's 4 Puzzles and 3 Crafting Stations in a grid of 1 row of 8, 1 rows of 10, 1 row of 12 and then 1 row of 9 from top to bottom on the Darkwood Town Map. At the beginning of a new game, only one Location, 'Cafe' is unlocked. Progressing through the game unlocks additional Hidden Object Locations. List of Pictures Listed below are the Hidden Object Locations, the level required to unlock each one, and whether an access pass is required to enter and play them. Note: A new Hidden Object Location is unlocked approximately every 3 levels. Museum is out of sequence due to the location being introduced during a special event challenge, before the event ended and the challenge rooms (House of Toys and Winter Park) were assigned levels. seekers-alley-text.jpg|Alley ~ text|link=Alley Alley_in_Text_mode.png|Alley (old) ~ text|link=Alley Antique Shop in Text Mode.png|Antique Shop ~ text|link=Antique Shop seekers-ballroom-text.png|Ballroom ~ text|link=Ballroom seekers-ballroom-silhouette-080417.PNG|Ballroom ~ silhouette|link=Ballroom Ballroom_in_Silhouette_mode.png|Ballroom (old) ~ silhouette|link=Ballroom Cafe_in_Text_Mode.png|Cafe ~ text|link=Cafe seekers-candy-store-text-080417.PNG|Candy World ~ text|link=Candy World New Clock Tower in .txt mode.png|Clock Tower ~ text|link=Clock Tower Clock_Tower_Text_mode.PNG|Clock Tower (old) ~ text|link=Clock Tower seekers-clothing-store-silhouette-080417.PNG|Clothing Store ~ silhouette|link=Clothing Store Clothing_Store_in_Text_mode.png|Clothing Store (old) ~ text|link=Clothing Store Dark_Forest_Text_mode.PNG|Dark Forest ~ text|link=Dark Forest Dark Square in Text Mode.jpg|Dark Square ~ text|link=Dark Square Docks_in_Anagram_mode.png|Docks ~ anagram|link=Docks Dressing Room in Text mode 2016-08-29 21.09.12.png|Dressing Room ~ text|link=Dressing Room Dressing_Room_in_Silhouette_mode.PNG|Dressing Room ~ silhouette|link=Dressing Room seekers-enigma-house-text.png|Enigma House ~ text|link=Enigma House Flower Hall in txt mode.png|Flower Hall ~ text|link=Flower Hall Garden_in_Text_mode.png|Garden ~ text|link=Garden Gloomy_House_in_Silhouette_mode.png|Gloomy House ~ silhouette|link=Gloomy House House or Toys.png|House of Toys ~ text|link=House of Toys Hunter's_House_in_Match_mode.PNG|Hunter's House ~ pairs|link=Hunter's House seekers-marketplace-text.png|Marketplace ~ text|link=Marketplace seekers-marketplace-silhouette.png|Marketplace ~ silhouette|link=Marketplace Marketplace_in_Morph.png|Marketplace (old) ~ morph|link=Marketplace Majors House in .txt mode.png|Mayor's House ~ text|link=Mayor's House seekers-mayors-office-text.png|Mayor's Office ~ text|link=Mayor's Office seekers-mayors-office-silhouette.png|Mayor's Office ~ silhouette|link=Mayor's Office Mayor's_Office_in_Morphs_mode.png|Mayor's Office (old) ~ morph|link=Mayor's Office Memory square in .txt mode.png|Memory Square ~ text|link=Memory Square Mine_in_Text_mode.PNG|Mine ~ text|link=Mine MirrorHall in txt-mode.png|Mirror Hall ~ text|link=Mirror Hall Museum in Text Mode.jpg|Museum ~ text|link=Museum Night_Street_in_Silhouette_mode.PNG|Night Street ~ silhouette|link=Night Street Observatory_in_Text_mode.png|Observatory ~ text|link=Observatory seekers-old-square-text.png|Old Square ~ text|link=Old Square seekers-photo-studio-text.png|Photo Studio ~ text|link=Photo Studio Shack_in_Text_mode.png|Shack ~ text|link=Shack Ship_Text_mode.png|Ship ~ text|link=Ship seekers-theatre-text.png|Theatre ~ text|link=Theatre seekers-theatre-pairs.png|Theatre ~ pairs|link=Theatre seekers-train-station-silhouette.png|Train Station ~ silhouette|link=Train Station Train_Station_in_Text_Mode.png|Train Station (old) ~ text|link=Train Station Treasury in text mode.png|Treasury ~ text|link=Treasury Skärmklipp 2016-09-09 14.20.05.png|Treasury ~ morph|link=Treasury Skärmklipp 2016-09-09 14.24.15.png|Treasury ~ silhouette|link=Treasury Veranda in txt mode.png|Veranda ~ text|link=Veranda Winter Park in txt mode.png|Winter Park ~ text|link=Winter Park Special Item Pictures Some pictures require special items in addition to energy points in order to play them. The 2015 Christmas Update changed special items so that they can now be potentially won from every single Hidden Object Location at every single Location Rank. All the Special Items/ Access Passes can be obtained in the following ways: by winning plays of any Hidden Object Location, by combining certain Collections in the game, as part of a daily bonus for Visiting Friends, given as Free Gifts to Friends, or bought in the Store. There are currently 10 different Hidden Object Locations that require Special Items, in addition to energy points, for each play. Known as Premium Locations, these include the original 3 Hidden Object Locations added when the game was released, and the 5 new Hidden Object Locations added by subsequent updates to the game. This means that currently 10/31 or one third of all Hidden Object Locations require Special items to play: *Clothing Store: One of the original 3 Special Item pictures in the game. Requires Gold Thread to play. *Garden: One of the original 3 Special Item pictures in the game. Requires Lanterns to play. *Dressing Room: One of the original 3 Special Item pictures in the game. Requires Theater Tickets to play. *Ship: Added by the Foggy Ship Update. Requires Pieces of Eight to play. *Gloomy House: Added by the Halloween Update. Requires Candy Cauldrons to play. *Old Square: Added by the Ghosts of the Past Update. Requires Lock to play. *Antique Shop: Added by the Curiosity Shop Update. Requires Brooch to play. *Veranda: Added by the Enchanted Harvest Update (November 2016). Requires Raindrops to play. *House of Toys: Added by the Snowy Fairy Tale Update (December 2016). Requires Golden Bells to play. *Enigma House: Added by the Legends of Darkwood Update (March 2017). Requires Investigators' Badge to play. Additionally, there are 10 Hidden Object Locations introduced in Special Event Updates which once required special items to access, but when the duration of the event ended, the requirements no longer applied and these locations now require only energy points for each play and are locked by level for newer players to the game. *Night Street: Originally named Winter Yard. Added by the Christmas Update (December 2015). *Treasury: Originally required Crowns of the Dragon to play. Added by the Lost Treasury Update (September 2016). *Dark Square: Originally required Seeker's Candles to play. Added by the Mystery of the Dark Square Update (October 2016). *Winter Park: Originally required Ice Cubes to play. Added by the Ice Dancing Update (January 2017). *Flower Hall: Originally required Pollen to play. Added by the Flower Festival Update (February 2017). *Mayor's House: Originally required Family Rings to play. Added by the Birds Update (April 2017). *Mirror Hall: Originally required Mirror Shards to play. Added by the Sorcerer's Spell Update (May 2017). *Villa: Originally required Precious Aigrettes to play. Added by the Inviolable Prohibition Update (June 2017). *Memory Square: Originally required Coat of Arms Impression to play. Added by the Foundation Holyday Update (July 2017) *Candy World:Originally required .... to play. Added by the Update The exciting Enchanted Confectionery event (August 2017) Related *SN Home * Top10 (well 14) Hidden Object Locations List *Updates *List of Puzzles *Darkwood Town Map *Quests *Collections Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Darkwood Town Map Category:Cafe Category:Mayor's Office Category:Train Station Category:Alley Category:Ballroom Category:Clothing Store Category:Marketplace Category:Garden Category:Docks Category:Dressing Room Category:Hunter's House Category:Observatory Category:Lists Category:Candy Store